The Dragon's Fate
by Shadowed Hope
Summary: This is a story about a girl called Mira, finding her way with a young prince named Tarpian.... At the start it wont be so much tlike tamora pierce but later on it will, :).
1. The Fate of the Dragons

~~~~ This stories okay but i made it a while ago, there will probably be alot of spelling mistakes but i would love 4 peoples to review and tell me how much it sux or how good it is, :) see ya round ~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1. The meeting of the boy...  
  
Mira walked alongside the edge of the cliff watching the dragon very closely. His shining emerald green eyes searched her movements looking for a sudden movement or a sign of defeat. Mira thought about how this Hebridean Black (type of dragon) got to this small island area. These dragons usually are found in Britain's rough terrain not in small areas with little deer for them to feed on.  
  
Mira watched as the dragon's eyes moved again but this time into the distance away from Mira and in that split second she blasted her spell on him that made him drop down to the ground, unconscious. Mira had done this attack on most of the dragons she had knocked out. She figured that she must move quickly because this dragon was quite strong and the spell would only last a little while.  
  
She quickly hitched a dragon bridle onto his face and then he woke up in a flying rage. Mira quickly jumped on his back and let him rise into the air. She controlled him like she would any wild horse but she had to be even more careful with the dragon because this one could breathe fire.  
  
The dragon tossed around trying to get Mira off his back by kicking but she hung on. Finally the dragon decided that he should listen to the girl and let her take him away.  
  
Mira drove him away into the depths of a forest with over 100 other dragons. She jumped off his back and unhitched his bridle. She quickly jumped back incase the dragon decided that he didn't want to stay but he did and Mira was happy for him.  
  
She left the forest and went back to the king who had hired her to get rid of the dragon. He praised her greatly and he paid her his dept. He also gave her a beautiful silver necklace to go with her sword for her kindness and bravery.  
  
Mira said a great thanks for her gift and left on the back of her dapple grey Arabian named Mystic Flame but she just called her Mystic for short. Along side of her galloping horse was a wolf-like black dog named Rontu who came with Mira on her journeys to far away kingdoms to deal with troublesome mythical or non-mythical animals that might be troubling people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group (Mira, Rontu and Mystic) rode on for the next 3 weeks till she reached her hometown on Spirit Island, which is an enchanted small island quite near the coast of an old king's castle who was known as Grayson the Great. He had always left there small island in peace and protected them with his glorious army and in turn every year they brought him 10 excellent horses out of there breeding system to be fully ledges knight horses and also 10 beautifully carved swords.  
  
Mira made her way into the island and she jumped off Mystic. Rontu always kept close to Mira when she got home and she didn't know why. Rontu was an excellent companion but he had unexplained actions that stunned he sometimes. Like now, when she got home he walked very close to her and never let her out of his site.  
  
Mystic on the other hand loved to run wild with the other horses on her home island. When Mira called though she would come running to her aid.  
  
  
  
Mystic was breed on Spirit Island and you could tell by her spirit to run wild. Mystic had been ready to be sold in the Spirit Market Day but Mira immediately fell in love with her. Mystic was getting restless and started to bite and rear up. Nobody could calm her down except Mira who ran over and placed her hand on her face and whispered comforting words to her. Eventually Mystic questioned down and rubbed her head down Mira's arm wanting a scratch. Mira held on to Mystic's reins and she walked over to the owner and asked if she could have Mystic.  
  
The man smiled her and whispered into her ear, "She has chosen you and by that you must treat her with respect, and she will treat you that way back." Mira smiled back at the man in a puzzled way but he pushed her on with Mystic and he left with the other horses down the lane yelling out "ARABIAN HORSES FOR SALE!!!" Mira would always remember that day as one of her best.  
  
Rontu in the other hand was a wild dog, always has, always will be and Mira respected that in him. She let him run whenever he wanted to and let him do mostly as he pleased.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mira unsaddled Mystic and let her go in the paddock behind her parent's house. Mira walked into the house with Rontu at her heals and yelled, "Mum, Dad... are you home?" There acme no reply so Mira went out the back and found her sister, Emerald riding her chestnut filly. The filly was a new horse that Emerald had written about in her letters to Mira for the last few weeks. The beautiful Arabian cross thoroubred was a state champion and her name was Sadie.  
  
Emerald looked over to Mira and waved. She jumped one last jump then trotted over to the fence. Mira patted Sadie on the head and noticed how beautiful Sadie's mane and tail was.  
  
Mira was a little jealous of Emeralds wonderful horse but then she looked into her parent's huge field and say Mystic leading the herd of horses up the hill. She then realized that she would never trade Mystic for any other horse in the world.  
  
"Emerald..." Mira began "you never told me, where did you get Sadie?" Emerald's flushed happy face turned into a frown." I thought I told you..." she said, but Mira shook her head. "I bought her from an old man at the Market Day. He was quite nice about it and gave me all her papers and ribbons that she had won with her last owner. She was quite a good find..." She smiled again, "She is wonderful because I've won every competition that I've entered! Besides of course the big race on Wonder Day when i came 3rd but Sadie's the best horse I could ever have..." and she smiled an even larger grin.  
  
"When are mum and dad coming home?" Mira asked Emerald. "Oh they'll be back soon..." replied Emerald, "They just went to buy some groceries."  
  
Emerald decided that it would be cool if Mira and her could go on a trail ride on their horses. Mira thought it would be okay seeming, as she hadn't done it for ages.  
  
Mira jumped on the back of Sadie with Emerald and they rode up the hill. Mira jumped down and opened the gate to the paddock and whistled loudly for Mystic.  
  
Mystic came running and stopped only a few steps form Mira. Mira jumped on Mystic bareback and rode back to the house. She saddled her horse up and rode back up to the start of the trail at a gallop. When she got there her sister wasn't just there. Tate was there too.  
  
Tate was her old boyfriend and he had two-timed her. He was sitting on a beautiful blue roan stallion. She noticed that Tate had grown up a lot and had gotten a lot cuter but she didn't really like him still. After they had broken up she had become a wanderer and had never spoke to him again and hardly came home.  
  
Grrrrrrrrrr. An ear splitting sound reminded Mira that Rontu was still there and that thought comforted her a little bit.  
  
Tate was talking to his sister about something when she arrived. "Why are you here Tate?" she asked him. Emerald looked shocked at the outburst that had come out of her sister's mouth but she kept her tongue and didn't say anything. Tate looked stunned to see her but he answered, "I am talking to your sister Mira... is that a crime?" Mira didn't like this one bit and so she said, "When I'm here, then yes..." Tate looked at Mira's stubborn face and he turned his stallion to go but Emerald stopped him. "No, you can stay it's not Mira's place anymore she's as much of a guest as you are and i say you can both stay..." Tate turned with a happy grin on his face but Mira just frowned and grumbled.  
  
Mira now really hated Tate and she noticed now that Emerald liked him. Mira was a little jealous but more displeased that her sister would be such an idiot as to like him.  
  
She turned to leave but Emerald grabbed her shirt and whispered in her ear, "Stay and see how much he's changed."  
  
So Mira couldn't go. She decided just to keep away from Tate and his horse. She found out that his stallions name was Demon and he was breed on a small island not far away. Mira had been there before and the King there was quite nice but he couldn't breed horse very well he got only 10 good horses per year.  
  
Mira though liked the look of this beautiful horse but she didn't like the look of his master. Tate was having trouble-controlling Demon and eventually he got thrown off. Mira giggled a bit then she sprung into action. She jumped off Mystic and jumped onto Demons back. She settled him down and then walked him over to Tate and said to him, "You have a nice horse pity his master isn't as good..." Tate scowled but waited till she got off to make any more remarks. Mira smiled and mounted Mystic again. They rode over into a small valley where they jumped off their horses and lay down to rest. Tate started talking to Emerald about how Demon was breed from the kings horse himself. Mira asked him, "How could you get such a horse then if he was breed from the kings horse?" "Well." He started... "My dad knows people..."  
  
Mira didn't like his tone of voice one bit. So she got up to leave but Emerald pulled her back again. "No. I wont stay with this idiot" yelled Mira and she whistled for Mystic who came right away then she did another type of whistle for Rontu who came running also. She jumped on Mystic and rode into the distance. Emerald sighed and said goodbye to Tate. She jumped on Sadie and rode after Mira.  
  
Emerald caught up with Mira who slowed down to a walk. "Emerald why do you like him?" asked Mira. "Oh Mira!" laughed Emerald. "I don't like him, I'm only hanging out with him to get Tony jealous..." "Tony..." thought Mira who hadn't heard that name before. "Yes." said Emerald. "My old boyfriend is cute and i like him a lot but he doesn't really like me that much so I'm trying to make him jealous so that he'll like me even more..." Emerald laughed again and this time Mira joined in and they laughed all the way home.  
  
When they got home their parents where back. There mum made a lovely dinner and they all sat down to eat. After that they all went to bad and Mira had one of the best sleeps she'd ever had...  
  
In the morning Mira had some breakfast and then she left to go to an old Kings Palace to see if her needed any more duties done...  
  
On her way there she saw a beautiful Falcon flying over her. The beast rested on a low tree in front of Mira, Mystic and Rontu. Mystic whined a little but then she settled down.  
  
Mira knew that it mustn't be something normal because Mystic never shied at anything besides immortals or gods, which became handy at sometimes...  
  
The Falcon looked towards the city she was headed too and then it turned back to her and said one thing "DRAGON!!!" Which made Rontu shake his head because it hurt his ears. The falcon then flew off towards the city and Mira urged Mystic to follow it.  
  
The falcon flew fast and swift towards the city but when she got there... there was no city just black ashes everywhere. Mira gasped and looked around for any survivors. The ashes where still hot so it looked like was just done. She spotted a group of soldiers lying on the ground, all dead except one that was moving so she ran over to help. She looked carefully at the soldiers and noticed that one was the king, probably in disquise! She sat him up and he coughed but he spoke a few words to her. He said, "I have son... find him... he will be in the woods somewhere...." then he passed away. Mira buried him and most of the other dead bodies that she found. After she had done this she found some other of the kings horses that would shortly be stolen from the wandering bandits as she took a group of 8 of them with her. Mystic kept them in line and they entered the woods close to the king's castle. This was the place that she thought the boy would most probably be.  
  
She wandered for a while till she came across a small clearing. She jumped off Mystic and tied her up with a long lead because she didn't want her going anywhere. Along with Mystic the other horses stayed there too just grazing mostly. She also left Rontu there with Mystic but she didn't tie him up because she knew that he would probably just lie down and rest.  
  
She left Rontu and Mystic on their own and Mira wandered off into the denser part of the woods. After about 2 hours she found another clearing this time though with a young boy only about 11 playing in a cubby house... The boy stood at the door to his playhouse and yelled, "What's the password?"  
  
Mira who wasn't in to mood for games and was tired and wanted to sit down yelled out, "I don't want to play games I want to tell you something important!" The boy saw the stern look on her face and decided to come down and see what was the matter with this trespasser on his fathers land.  
  
He climbed down the tree and ran over to Mira who asked him to sit down. Mira said to him. "Hi, my names Mira. So you know if there was anything unusual about what had been going on I don't know how to say this but your dad's dead..."  
  
The poor boy dropped to his knees and stared to sob, Mira comforted his as best as she could and let him cry until he stopped a few minutes later. "I know who it was..." said the boy, "It was that evil prince who came to my dad's land and wanted to join forces with us but my dad refused because he already has a big enough army. So the prince left but over the last few days there has been sightings of a huge dragon in the area. Dad kept sending out men to tell you but they kept disappearing so we just waited to see what happened... I think the dragon did it and he was controlled by the Evil Prince", the boy ended with.  
  
Mira sat there stunned but remembered something that she wanted to ask the boy... "Hey boy what's your name", she asked him. He giggled but then stopped to say his name, "Tarpian is my name miss..." 


	2. Mystic, Trenko and Taffy

~~~~~~~~~ Hope u liked the first chapter and hope you all reviewed!!!! If u did i'll finsih the third if no one did then i wont so it's ur choice, :) ~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer ~ If u dont reconise the characters there mine and i only take other characters from TP so dont accuse me of anything, lol.  
  
Chapter 2. Mystic, Trenko and Taffy.  
  
Tarpian was somewhat like is father Mira decided but in lots of other ways he was not. She believed that this boy was something. She had been starting to teach him some sorcery one night to see how much he had already been taught when she found out that he also had the gift.  
  
Now the gift was something that you where born with and that if the person was not taught how to control it then harm will prevail. She has a small child had been taught some magic by her mother before she died but other then that she had learnt from an old man that she met a long time ago.  
  
His name was Stripes and she found out later when she left him that he was quite well known. Actually he was known all out the lands and one of the best sorcerers in the world and was quite a loner, but Mira now know that, that fact wasn't true. He had told her that he didn't trust many people and that if he knew them well then he would become quite a friend and he only lived alone because the only people he trusted lived far off and he didn't want to leave his home area. He had the gift but had said that she had none. Just something else that allowed her to speak with animals that she had thought was only good fortune, not magic.  
  
Mira shook her head to forget about Stripes and reminded herself of Tarpian who had now become quite a friend. In the early morning she got herself out of bed and dressed then she left the tent to go and get Mystic. She tied up her horse then went to wake up Tarpian from his beauty sleep.  
  
She had found that Tarpian loved to sleep in and was quite a deep sleeper so she now found out that she would have to train him to get up in the morning... She sighed she didn't want this responsibility of a child. She went and woke up Tarpian who gruffly got up and got changed ready for a new day. Mira walked outside and breathed the morning air and waited till the young boy walked out.  
  
She led him over to the corral that she had made with somefriendly animals she had met the previous night and she asked Tarpian, "Which one will you choose there all fine horses just a little frisky..." She laughed at herself as Tarpian's eyes lit up. She watched as his eyes scanned the horses till he pointed to a solid bay with a bright blaze down his head. To Mira this looked like a fine choice for the boy to make, the horse was a stocky build and looked like a good quarter horse breed and probably once belonged to a general of the king's army. She whistled to Mystic and told her to get the bay and bring him over here. Mystic turned around and picked out the stocky bay and brought him over. Tarpian jumped into the corral and he put out his hand for the bay to sniff.  
  
Mira guessed that the bay liked Tarpian because she moved forward and rubbed his head onto the boy's side. Tarpian laughed and led him over to Mira and said... "I'm not sure what i shall name him yet because i don't know him well enough but i do know i want to keep this horse because he is the horse for me..." Mira smiled she knew as well as the boy that this horse was the one for Tarpian so she handed the boy a lead rope and he lead the horse out of the corral and to the hitching post.  
  
While Tarpian was moving away she whispered to Mystic, "If you have made any good friends or you think there are some good horses here then pick one and keep it with you because we need a pack horse for our journey. Mystic neighed in reply and trotted over to the other side of the corral to talk to some of the other horses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the morning when she woke she jumped out of bed because she could here a noise outside her tent and it sounded like a trotting of hooves, horses hooves. She got up and changed quickly, picked up her bow and arrows then she went outside to see who was out there on a horse. She smiled. Tarpian was outside the tent on his new bay horse and trotting him over little wood jumps to try him out. Mira looked at the determined boy with no saddle or bridle just a head collar and rope riding the new horse that he loved so much. She walked over to the boy who apologized for starting without her instruction but he said that he just had to.  
  
Mira smiled and said that it was all right but for him just to remember not to do it again. She told the boy, "But now you must get off that horse though because i have to deal with the other horses now..." She watched the boy dismount then she walked over to the corral and whistled to Mystic who was asleep in the middle of the herd. Mystic woke up and shook her head to wake up. Mira yelled to mystic to keep the horse that she wanted to keep as a friend close to her.  
  
She opened the gate and all the horses started to canter out of the clearing and into the bush until only Mystic and a little grey pony remained. Mira liked the look of this little pony and so did Tarpian it seemed because he commented to her that the little thing was really cute but Mira wondered if the little thing could carry all there tents and valuables but Mystic assured her that the pony was very wise and strong. So Mira decided to name it Taffy after her sister's childhood pony who ran away in a storm but was as cute as anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a day of hard work yesterday Mira got up late, but nothing could stop her today from trying out Taffy. The little grey pony was sleeping standing up next to Mystic and she was snoring softly.  
  
Mira gently woke her up because she remembers once reading that if you suddenly awaken a pony it might react and kick out. Taffy rubbed her head down Mira's arm as and said hello and good morning, which made Mira smile, Taffy was very cute.  
  
She led Taffy over to the tack room and tied her up outside. Mira went into the tack shed and brought out a bridle and saddle to put on Taffy, which proved to be quite difficult because it looked like Taffy wasn't broken in properly or she had been on her own for a good while.  
  
So Mira tried and tried and finally succeeded in braking in Taffy. The pony was quite bad tempered but Mira knew that the mood would get better after the pony had gotten use to the saddle and bride, and had gotten use to Mira talking to her.  
  
While she was dismounting, Tarpian walked over to her and told her in an excited voice, "I know what i shall name my new bay, his new name is Trenko after my fathers generals horse who was also a bay."  
  
Mira smiled at the excited look on Tarp's face she nodded her head and said, "That is quite a nice name Tarpian but now it is time for you to feed your Trenko."  
  
Tarps face turned into a slight frown but the smiled again. "Can we move away from this place if i feed him properly?" he asked. Mira frowned she had been thinking about this but she had no idea where she would take the boy. She didn't want to go back home again or to put the young prince in any danger so she just answered, "Maybe, i'm thinking about where to take you..." Tarpian smiled and then stuttered out, "How about we go on a trail ride first because i want to see how good Trenko is not in this clearing."  
  
Mira laughed the boy was full of mystery. She nodded her head in reply. Tarpian jumped into the air and ran over to Trenko yelling, "Yeah, Yeah, where going on a trail ride, Yeah, Yeah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the morning around 6 o'clock Mira was up and tacking up Mystic. At about 7 o'clock Tarpian got out of bed with a yawn, then he remembered what day it was and quickly got changed and ran outside to Trenko. Trenko was standing close by, sleeping soundly until Tarpian ran over to him and woke him up.  
  
"Wake up! Wake up!" Tarpian yelled in the poor horse's ear but the big bay didn't seem to mind, because he actually seemed excited. Mira yelled to Tarpian to come and get a lead rope for Trenko because she didn't have a saddle or bridle for Trenko or Taffy, just Mystic.  
  
While Tarpian put on a lead rope on Trenko and trying to made it into a head collar, Mira thought of where to go which would be of some use. In the end she finally decided to go to the burnt down castle and see if they could find any tack for Trenko and some ropes and blankets for Taffy to carry and to tie the stuff on to her with.  
  
So they set off towards the durnt down castle, in search of the saddles and bridles and ropes, with Taffy plodding along beside Mystic with a little frisk in her step. Tarpian let out a woop of joy as they left the clearing towards the old burnt down castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Trouble in the Winters Fall

Disclaimer - I own everybody at the moment! YAY but soon i wont and they only belong to TP. Okay kool, read on... and i hope u liked the first two chapters:)  
  
Chapter 3. Trouble in the winters fall...  
  
While Mira and Tarpian where weaving in and out of the thick trees they heard a cry. It was undoubtably Rontu because it was deep but ear splitting like a wolves.  
  
Mia immedietly turned to face the cry but Tarpian pulled her back around and said, "Dont forget about me! What am i supposed to do?" After looking at the boys pain strickened face Mira replied, "You can stay here with Trenko and Taffy and wait or me and Mystic to come back..." and at these words she nudged Mystic and in a giant leap, gained her footing and galloped off into the direction of the cry.  
  
Even from a long distance Mira could still here Rontu's yelps of pain as if he was right next to her. Mystic, Mira felt, knew that this was important because of the urge and scared tone of voice that Mira spoke in. So Mystic galloped on weaving in and out of the trees obeying Mira's slightest command till Mystic stopped just outside the clearing and letting Mira jump off. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You silly dog", Mira was telling Rontu while walking Mystic to where they left Tarpian, Taffy and Trenko.  
  
Mira and Mystic had found Rontu just in time after he picked a fight with one of the huge wild horses. Rontu had picked fights before but not with any so horses so big seeming as Rontu knew that he was no match for a wild mustag.  
  
"You should know better Rontu, picking a fight with a full grown mustag!" Rontu whimpered in reply clearly stating that he felt sorry for himself. "Well no real harm done..." she said smiling as she started to trot Mystic forward.  
  
When they got back to the place where she had left Tarpian, Trenko and Taffy, they wern't there. "Great! ow i'll have to go look for him." frowning she dismounted and looked around, finally her gaze fell apon Taffy not far off, grazing. Mira called her over and the mare was more than willing to come and talk to her.  
  
"Rontu i want you to stay here with Taffy, dont let her go too far, and Taffy you keep and eye on Rontu too. While i go look for your young friend and his horse." Rontu barked in reply feeling grateful to do anything helpful.  
  
As Mira turned Mystic she thought, "if I was a young boy who's father had just died and was bieng looked after by a complete stranger, were would i go?" but she had no idea because she wasn't in Tarp's situation.  
  
She trotted Mystic around for a little while till she found a group of deer, probably the property of the king's as we were on his land and so Mira road over to them. "My fellow animals of the King of Renark I have come to ask you for a favour in these lands."  
  
One of the deer's lifted his head, it looked to Mira that he was the lead Stag of the herd. "How polite, i have not spoken to any humans for a long while but I will be pleased to help you if you are in need." "I would like to know if a young boy has come this way, he is short, with brown neat hair and soft green eyes?"  
  
"Ahh yes the prince has come this way, about 10 minutes ago at a slow pace talking to his horse as a matter of fact." The stag nodded his heavy head, "He is the lone survivor of these lands is he not? For i will obay him as a king for the Dragon has done a terrible deed..."  
  
"You saw it?" Mira tilted her head, she mgith beable to find out some things from this Stag. "Yes i did, but i may not tell you much more, he was as dark as night and his eyes shone as gold, he is said to be the Atlantic Dragon and not seen for many years. You must travel to Tortall and ask the King and his Champion for aquantiance on this task for there gift is strong and they will help."  
  
At his last words the stag lowered his head to graze and would not speak another word. Mira shrugged and thanked the Stag cantering Mystic on to try and catch up to Tarp for he would be glad now that she had talked to the Stag. He would be able to go to Tortall and get away from his future kingdom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tarpian looked around him after passing the suspicious Deer, White Deer his father use to call them, very wise and powerful things and were supposed to contain some form of magic in their blood. Tarpian didn't believe it but his father would not kill them but they would be eaten after they had died of natural causes so not to anger the gods. Then Tarp saw something, a little round door in a tree, well it looked more like a door them anything else Tarp thought to himself, smiling. "I wonder what lives in there?" he said speaking outloud. There came a rustling, thrumping sound comming from the door and then all at once, bang, it slammed open and a small creature came out holding a walking stick and was ready to use it, it was a Kellip.  
  
Tarp had heard of such things but had never seen one, they were supposed to be quite smart in concealing themselves but had nasty tempers whe you got one mad. "Well! What do you want?" it asked in a gruff tone pointing out it's stick and then realising it was a human on a horse it did something very preculiar. He walked straight up to Trenko and said a few words and Trenko knelt down. Making the Kellip laugh out loud.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Tarp asked angrily getting off Trenko looking at his knees. "Nothing that will do too much harm, he will be fine in a minute or so. Now what do you want? Disterbing me with all this hubbub and commotion going on as it is, with the king dying and all."  
  
"Why would it effect you?" Tarp asked in reply beginnning to feel very curious of this Kellip. "Effect ME! EFFECT ME!! Of course it would effect me, i live here, i have to know who i am ruled by and who owns the White Deer!!" and his face started to redden and Tarp could plainly hear and see that the Kellip was gettting very mad.  
  
"I'm sorry to offend you, i am sorry." Tarp said quickly not wanting to get in a fight at any costs. "Well adlest you are polite then young boy. Would you like to tell me who you are then?" and Tarp sighed lightly, the Kellip's anger was settling down.  
  
"My name is Prince Tarpian of Renark and the son of the King." and Tarpian said that so formally that he shocked himself and the Kellip nearly fell over in suprise. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tarpian!" Mira shouted and was getting quite angry now, he had dissapeared fully and the sun was beggining to sink, "Where is he" she thought to herself..."  
  
She kept looking around and finally spotting some small birds, most likely robins, she trotted Mystic over to them. "Birds of the forest have you seen a boy on a dark horse around? I am anxious to find him." The birds answered, "We have, We have, he went in with the Kellip about 5 minutes ago."  
  
"There is a Kellip here? Well what a suprise, which tree does it live in?" she asked the skitterish birds in suprise. "The biggest tree not far west, take the route that looks the best." Then it clicked, Mira figured out that the birds were actually immortals. They flew off before Mira could question them.  
  
"Well what a forest and i guess that the King didn't even know. White Deer, Kellip, Immortals what else shall I find here? She said out loud while starting off to follow the Immortals riddle, trotting Mystic on slowly, knowing the Prince was safe and might learn some knowledge while he was with the Kellip. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Tarp had said his name the Kellip had bowed on his knee and then stood up, took the prince's hand and pulled him inside slamming the door shut behind them. "Well if you are the prince i have something for you then." the Kellip told Tarp as he ran down the stairs and beckoned Tarp to follow him.  
  
When they reached the end of the stairs the Kellip pulled up a chair for Tarp at the wooden table and then ran into another of the room and rummaged into some old draws looking for something. While he was doing this Tarp looked around the small but well furnished, underground house.  
  
The ceiling was quite low and only a normal sized adult was able to stand inside it. It had many rooms going in all directions and it also had a kitchen. The house was mostly furnished with wooden things, tables, chaires, benches, shelves and the normal things that you would have in a house, but he noticed that there was no doors, only the frount one.  
  
"Well," said the Kellip and Tarp looked at him and away from the house, "Your father asked me to hold this and give it to you if i anything was to happen to him, and if i could find you. It is a sword, perfectly fitted for you and it has been handed down through the generations of your family but changed many times to suite the person who holds it."  
  
"Wow," was all that Tarp could say, he had, had many riches before but this was different, something handed down through generations. His father had always spoke of things bieng passed down through there family but Tarp had lost his curiousity for the suject seeming as his father never gave him anything.  
  
"My boy, you will wield this sword in battle for your rightful land and you shall be fortold as the King of these lands by your father and others, but now... you must fight for your right. Those who are evil and do not abide by the ancient ways will be destroyed by one who does and the evil ones who killed your father and burned you home. Will die from yours and many of your friends weapons," the Kellip said in a mystical tone. I will always be faithful to you until your death and I will have to see that to believe it because I see now that you are indeed greater then your father. You're only weakness that i can see is your curiosity, but that can also be a gift to many..." as the Kellip's voice drifted away a knock came at the door, making the Kellip jump.  
  
"Visitors?" he suddenly said for he was not sure to many, especially now! He ran up the stairs and swung open the door with his cane ready. "Ahh, a wild mage. Interesting, are you here for the boy?" he asked in suprise as he saw Mira.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you too young Kellip, I am here for the boy yes, for i have now noticed that i am his guide, am i not and you are his sword bearer?" she smiled, she had been thinking on her way how it all fit in with each other, the White Deer telling her to take Tarp to Tortall and the Kellip AND the Immortals. "I am the bearer of his sword but are you ready to be his guide? For he will do many things with you to guide him, but he is head strong and curious, let him be taught by the lioness in wielding the sword and by magic when you have done your part. But only time will tell when you will be there when he needs you..."  
  
"My gracious Kellip, you do not understand the concequences of this boy, he IS headstrong like you said but he cannot defend himself yet, he is still only an 11 year old boy! I will guide him to the lioness but he will not fight with her till he is 14, for then he will be wiser in the arts of magic and weapons." she added to the Kellip.  
  
"Ahh yes, wise words for a mage, especially a female mage. Would you come in, though i do not allow animals in my home. Mystic snorted and trotted off to graze near by. Mira walked in scowling, she didn't like bieng judged because of her sex. She was born a girl and she liked it that way, even if it put her down in society, though maybe a little higher now after the Lioness became a knight.  
  
"Hello Tarp, nice sword." Mira said as she walked into the main room and saw Tarp with his sword. "Yes it is a very nice sword," cut in the Kellip just as Tarp was going to speak. "Handed down through generations and generations they say," he added with a smerk. "It is not your's to smerk of young Kellip, but the boys he is the only one that may smerk about it..."  
  
The Kellip frowned and glared at her with rage. "I am the bearer of his sword and it has been in my possetion for the last 10 years, I think I have the right to smerk about it!" he was getting angry now. "Please," Tarp cut in, "Can you two talk normal and please can i eat something for my stomach is grumbling."  
  
The Kellip smiled at the thought of food, "Yes i will give you some food young prince, we will have a feast here in my home for the glory of your future and you're hope to succeed with the Lioness."  
  
"The Lioness? THE Lioness! I'm going to see HER!" Tarp lept with joy as both the Kellip and Mira had forgotten to tell him that he would be leaving for Tortall soon. Mira told him to sit back down with a laugh and asked him to let her look at the sword. He let her hold it and she looked it over. It the center where the handle met the blade she examined the emerald. She couls feel some wild-magic inside it and felt that it would have to be a black opal, only green to suite Tarp's gift colour. "Excellent..." she finally said, "Brilliant, this is brilliant handiwork, made by mages i suppose. Very nice, You will fight well with this Tarp," she laughed as he took the sword from her and started to cut the air in slow motion with it. "Be careful, Prince Tarpian!" the Kellip said as he walked in with the food, nearly knocking the tray over.  
  
"Sorry..." Tarp said as he put down the sword carefully. "Well I think it is time for us to eat something," the kellip said. "Finally!" Tarpian happily sighed as he sat down on his chair and got ready to eat. "Do you know Tarp, that Kellips are also known for their brilliant cooking?" Mira asked him. "No... Well I guess this will be a really good meal then." he said and the Kellip beamed in pride. And just after he beamed there was a pitter patter on the roof. It was starting to snow, "this will be a good winter", Mira smiled as she thought to herself. "But it will be very cold."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
